


the mysterious box

by Doodles9321



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodles9321/pseuds/Doodles9321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses life is pretty normal. She has a wonderful boyfriend and great mum. Then her life changes when she finds this mysterious blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose

It was raining. It was always raining lately. Rose looked out the window and sighed. Ever since she lost her job a few months ago she's been pretty bored. Her boyfriend Mickey kept her happy. He did things to her body that she enjoyed. She was no longer a virgin thanks to Mickey but lately he's seemed a little boring. Rose looked at her mum Jackie in the kitchen making tea and said"I'm going out mum" Jackie looked at her astonished and said "rose Tyler. Its pouring out. You better stay inside" rose grabbed her jacket and her bag and called over her shoulder as she walked put the door "I'll be back later" and shut the door. 

Rose was walking for awhile when she found a big blue box in an alleyway. She cautiously walked towards it. It didn't look abanded. There was no graffiti and it looked really really clean. As she got closer she felt a sort of comfort from it. Its doors opened and out walked a tall man in a brown suit. He looked up and saw Rose and stopped dead in his tracks. Rose stared at him and let a quirt but pleasemt hello. He smiled and walked up to her. 'Hello! I'm the doctor. Who are you?" She took his offered hand and said "Rose. Rose Tyler" he nodded and said "nice to meet you rose. Mind if I ask but why are you walking in the rain?" Rose shook her head and muttered "I needed to clear my head." The doctor nodded and led her into the blue box. 

Rose looked around. "Wow. This is huge! How is it bigger on the inside than the outside?" The doctor smiled and said "This is the TARDIS. Its always like that." Rose nodded and sat down. She looked at the doctor and said "you're quite handsome. Do you have a girlfriend?" The doctor laid his chocolate brown eyes on her and smiled."No. No girlfriend" Rose smiled to herself a thought forming in her head.she took her jacket and bag off and walked over to the doctor. He looked at her and placed his hands on her hips. "You are beautiful Rose Tyler." He kissed her and she kissed him back. Mickey never kissed like the doctor and all Rose wanted was for it to last.


	2. inside the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the doctor enjoy some a!lone time in the TARDIS

The doctor kept kissing Rose and she was loving it. The doctor grabbed her ass in his hands and squeezed and she moaned against his mouth. She kissed him harder and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth wider and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands up his chest. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Rose Tyler you taste so good" Rose silenced him with another kiss as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and took off her T-shirt. Rose smiled up at him and began to remove his coat, tie and shirt. The doctor ran his hands along her skin leaving a trail of heat and fire wherever he touched her. She never felt like this when she would have sex with Mickey yet this total stranger was making her body come alive. He kissed her neck and licked where her pulse was beating erratically. "Doctor" Rose sighed. His lips moved further south kissing every inch of skin until her got to her breast. He undid her bra and tossed it on the floor. He kissed each nipple and then sucked on them one at a time. Rose groaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He licked her nipple and bit it and she groaned even more. 

His hand went down towards her jeans and slipped inside. 'Oh Rose, you're so hot and wet." He slipped his hand out and started unbuttoning her jeans. He gripped the zipper between his teeth and started to tug down on it. He pulled her jeans off and kissed her inner thigh. She moaned and he kissed her again. She started undoing his pants and threw them on the floor. She could see his erection and she smiled knowing that she did it to him. The doctor then removed her knickers and tossed them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He knelt between Rose's legs and looked at her with a smile on his face. She moaned wanting him. She pushed her hips toward him and he placed a hand on them whispering "not yet Rose." She groaned in anticipation. He licked her clit and heard a soft noise come from Rose. He took his finger and lightly touched her cunt. Rose moaned and licked her lips. The doctor smiled and stuck his finger inside. He began to suck on her clit getting a loud moan from Rose. He pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth sucking on it. "Rose you taste absolutely delicious." His boxers joined the articles on the floor and he went and kissed Rose. Her hands found his erection and she began pumping him to get him harder while she kissed him. The doctor stopped kissing her and her mouth want to his erection. She licked it and he moaned. She began sucking on it and opened her throat to allow his full erection into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and he groaned. He placed his hands on her bobbing head and wound his fingers tight into her hair. Rose came off of him and he laid her down. He kissed her again and positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entered her causing her to moan. He started to go faster and faster until he picked up a rhythm. "Yes doctor oh god doctor! Yes!" Rose screamed. He slammed into her harder and got another "oh god! Do it again!" He did as she commanded. He slammed into her again and again. He felt her walls tighten around him and knew she was getting close. He slammed into her again and she moaned loudly. "Doctor... I'm getting close!" She screamed. He slammed into her again and with that slam she screamed and came. He did it again and she screamed louder. He loved the way she screamed. Her slammed her harder and he could feel he was about to cum. With one more slam and a scream from Rose he came inside her. 

He slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. "That was incredible." She whispered. The doctor agreed and kissed her temple. He whispered "Rose, I travel around a lot in this big blue box. It gets pretty lonely. Would you like to come with me?" She pondered for a minute and said "will we have sex like this a lot?" He chuckled and said "if you want then yes" she smiled and said "then I'll come with you doctor" he smiled and they laid there until they both fell asleep.


End file.
